Words and beliefs are your sharpest weapon
by Syreina
Summary: Vince thinks he's hurting Roman and Dean by breaking news to them about Seth. Will he win this fight or not?
1. Chapter 1

Prompt from Rosequeen22 on tumblr.

* * *

Roman groans as he wakes towards the ring. After a long Royal rumble match he walked out with the belt. His back and arms though ache. It had been a crazy match and everything had been set to make sure that he didn't win. He though had won and he almost considers it a miracle. In truth it was because of Brock. Brock entered last and cleared the ring and that left just him and Brock.

Brock would have won but Seth's music started. It startled Brock and caused Roman to be able to throw him over the top ropes. Roman wasn't certain why Seth's music started but it worked and he was thankful. He assumed that it was because of a technical issue with the sound people. Dean was in the ring with his IC belt and Roman reaches taking the mic.

He sighs though when Vince's music hits. Vince struts onto stage and grins. Roman already knew in Vince's mind he owned the world so this cocky attitude was nothing new.

Roman leans against the ropes and smirks softly. "Old man, I thought that superman punch was enough to ward you off. Apparently I was wrong and I need to put you in the hospital."

Vince smirks and looks down at the ring. "I'm going to give you a chance Roman. To leave the belt in the middle of the ring and walk away."

Roman laughs and Dean leans against the ropes in the back of the ring in case someone is coming from behind.

Vince laughs. "Come on Roman..you don't want your little secret out."

Roman looks confused.

Dean looks at Roman and mouths. "You hiding something from me?"

Roman shrugs and shakes his head. He doesn't know what Vince was talking about.

Vince smirks and looks over at Roman. "Over a year ago.. Hunter broke up your little love nest Roman. All in the name of business."

Roman snorts and shakes his head. "Yeah and you saw how well that worked out for him. Me and Dean are stronger then ever."

Vince laughs softly and gets in the ring. He looks over at Roman and Dean and grins. "You ever ask yourself why your little kitten was so easily taken from you."

Roman internally flinches at the nickname that Roman gave Seth. Seth had been their submissive and their boyfriend. Seth though never slept with them or did anything sexually with them other then kiss. So when Seth left Roman always just assumed that it was because he wasn't into the relationship.

Vince holds out some papers and looks at Roman. "Take them."

Roman growls. "What does it matter? He left us."

Vince smirks and looks at him. "It matters and you know it does."

Dean twitches and watches as he paces in the ring.

Vince speaks softly. Knowing he's having an impact. He walks over and shoves the papers against Dean's chest. "Take a look.."

Dean holds the papers and then looks over at Roman. He then looks down and sees something like a picture of the human body. He doesn't look look enough to figure out what they are before he looks at Roman again.

Roman looks at Vince. "This is a game of yours.. to hurt us."

Vince smirks. "I'll give you 1 week. Then I expect the title.. or what's in those papers will be made public." Vince turns and leaves.

Dean looks down and Roman just quietly motions him to follow him out of the ring. Dean nods and holds the papers in his hands tightly as he follows Roman. They silently go to their locker room and Roman shuts and locks the door.

Dean looks at him. "Do we look?"

Roman sighs and leans against the door. "I.. I don't know."

Dean runs a hand through his hair. "If they are going to use it against you and .. if it could harm you.. we need to look."

Roman sighs and looks at Dean. "No matter what it says.."

Dean smiles gently at Roman. "We will be ok."

Roman sighs and then sits down beside Dean. Dean opens the papers and he looks confused. It's medical papers. When Seth was hurt and taken from the ring on a stretcher from Randy's attack. The trainers did a complete examination. They wrote a report about it though and that's the odd part.

Dean frowns and Roman skims through the report.

Roman's breath hitches and he grabs the papers before Dean can blink.

Dean looks at Roman. "Ro?"

Roman holds the papers out and points to a highlighted part.

Dean reads the papers and his face pales. He then looks at Roman and looks confused. "Are they... they had to have been drunk.. or these are fake."

Roman stands up and then looks at Dean. "Either way.. we're heading to Iowa."

Dean nods and leans back. "How though would this hurt you? I mean if this gets out.. Seth is done."

Roman sighs and then shakes his head. "This isn't about the public knowing or anything. This.. this report is meant to hurt us Dean. That we where with a "Freak" in their eyes. That we weren't good enough for a "freak". That is why they did this and why this report even still exists."

Dean stands up and looks at Roman with a deep frown. "That's bullshit.. i don't care about this.. I loved him..."

Roman runs a hand over his face and then shakes his head. "Lets just go there and figure out what is going on. Then from there... we figure this out. "

Dean nods and stands up. "Lets head there.. I want to talk to him."

Roman rubs his face and then closes his eyes. He has a sneaking suspicion that if Seth saw Raw and this was real Seth will have ran. He thinks they will be chasing him to get answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was watching Raw Tuesday morning. He had been out at rehab while Raw was on so he recorded it. After rehab he had fallen asleep and had just barely woke up. Seth watches the Roman and Vince exchange and then bites his lip hard. He stands up and throws his clothing into a bag. He wasn't going to be caught by Roman and Dean. He pulls the handle of the suitcase and rolls it towards the door. He picks up Kevin's leash and puts it on him. "Come on.. lets go for a trip."

Seth opens the door and then his eyes go wide when Roman and Dean are standing there. Dean had his hand raised like he had been going to knock and then he grins at Seth. "Well now.. going somewhere?"

Seth pales and then tries to shut the door.

Roman catches it and then pushes it open. He wraps an arm around Seth and pulls him up off his feet. Roman carries Seth in, moving the suitcase with them. Kevin starts barking at the men and Dean picks Kevin up. He hugs the dog and shuts the door behind all of them. Seth freezes but wraps his arms around Roman's neck. Roman leaves the suitcase and carries Seth into the living room. Dean hums as he follows and then puts Kevin in the doggie bed before walking over the other men.

Roman sits Seth on the couch. "Seth."

Seth nods and moves curling into himself. ".. Hi.."

Dean watches and then flops into the easy chair. The chair that was his when they where together. It was his favorite and since he was always fidgeting a lot of the time he would sit there. Also it gave Dean a bit of power and he always took the little bits of power that he was offered. Dean moves when he feels something lumpy and pulls a sweater from the side of the chair. He raises his eyebrow knowing it's Roman's. He though leaves it there.

Roman pulls the papers from his pocket and throws them onto the coffee table. Seth looks at them and then looks at Roman and Dean.

Roman looks at him. "Explain."

Seth shrugs. "Nothing to explain.. they're lies."

Dean snorts. "You where running over lies?"

Seth mumbles. "I was running from your fists. I'm not running over lies."

Dean leans back and looks at Roman.

Roman speaks softly and firmly. "Seth those papers... They say.."

Seth shifts and mumbles. "They're.."

Roman holds up his hand. "Seth .. They're a medical reports and I actually don't think they are lieing. Vince said that's why you left us and went to the Authority."

Seth's face goes hard when he snaps at them. "I left because I didn't want to be with you. Nothing more .. nothing less."

Roman nods. "That's why your music distracted Brock. The Techs said it was you Seth."

Seth fidgets and Dean watches Seth closely.

Dean finally stands and growls softly. He walks over and stands over Seth. He uses his voice that demands his submissive obey. "Stand up Seth."

Seth moves and winces as he stands up. Roman reaches out and his arm supports Seth by the waist. Seth has to lean against it since his knee was sore and hurt. Dean steps forward and looks down at Seth. Dean watches Seth and frowns at him. "Seth.."

Seth fidgets and whispers. "Don't make me.. I can't lose you again. I can't do this alone."

Dean looks at Roman. Roman moves and presses against Seth's back. Dean steps forward and gently wraps his arms around Seth's waist. Seth hides his face into Dean's chest. Dean whispers gently and softly that he has him. Seth hides more and Dean looks at Roman. They both know from the reactions that the report is true.

Roman though lets Dean handle this. He just uses his body to comfort Seth as Dean speaks softly.

"Seth" Dean states and gently hooks his thumbs in Seth's joggers. "Seth look at me."

Seth slowly gathers his thoughts and looks up at Dean. His breath catching in his throat as he sees Dean's eyes demanding his full attention. The warmth of Roman at his back reassuring and grounding him as well.

"Kitten did you really think that we would have walked away because of what is in those reports?" Dean states as he watches Seth flinch. "That you running away was the answer to all of this."

Seth's hands where cold as they grip Dean's sides.

Dean hums and then speaks firmly to Seth. "I want to see you, beautiful kitten. I want to see all of you."

Roman's fingers gently grip Seth's joggers.

Seth shakes his head.

Dean gently cups Seth's chin and tips Seth to look into his eyes. "Kitten. You know I would never do this to hurt you. You know Roman would never hurt you. Trust me and Trust us."

Seth shakes but he nods and looks up at Dean. "I..."

Dean speaks softly as he pulls Seth's shirt off first. Trying to ease Seth into this. "I want you to trust us. We have never done anything just to hurt you. We still want what's best for you. We still love you."

Seth's breath catches in pain and he nods. He stands there's quietly as Roman's fingers grip his joggers. Roman slowly eases them down Seth's legs. He gently helps Seth step out of them and throws them to the side.

Dean hums softly his approval. His fingers tangling in Seth's hair as he whispers gently to Seth. "Our beautiful Kitten."

He keeps Seth looking into his eyes. Roman rests his cheek against Seth's thigh. Seth shakes softly under the touches of both of them. Dean's fingers trace down Seth's sides and over his hip. Dean's fingers then trace over the smooth patch where there should be a penis only finding a smooth flat expanse of skin in it's place. Seth jerks when Dean's fingers dip lower but Dean keeps him looking at him. Soft words slipping from Dean's mouth as Dean reassures him.

Seth watches Dean's eyes. Scanning them for signs of disgust and disapproval. He only finds love and acceptance there it's enough to draw tears to Seth's eyes.

Dean's fingers move between Seth's legs and he moves Seth's legs to spread them a little bit. He traces his fingers over lips and one finger gently moves between them. He runs it over the opening of Seth's vagina. Seth swallows as Dean looks at him.

Dean whispers softly. "you're beautiful."

Seth shakes harder.

Roman then suddenly pipes up. "You see what I get to see.. "

Seth bites his cheek. Expecting something obviously.

Roman then speaks softly knowing what Seth expects. He though would never do what Seth expects. "It's more the beautiful."

Seth breaks at that. Bursting into tears as both men stand and wrap him in their arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When Seth's tears and sobs calm down, he finds himself wrapped up in both sets of arms. Both Dean and Roman had held him through his break down and kept trying to whisper reassurances to him. They had also sat down on the couch and Roman had Seth firmly wrapped up in his arms and in his lap. Dean was running his fingers through Seth's hair over and over. His thumbs gently rubbing Seth's temples in an attempt to further comfort Seth. Seth looks at them and wipes his eyes as he feels his heart break from their soft looks.

Dean looks at him and whispers. "Kitten.."

Seth whimpers hard at the use of the nick name. It also launches another crying fit. That name meant so much before everything happened. A name that gave him so much comfort and let him feel loved. Now it felt like a barb in his heart. "No.. "

Dean grabs Seth's hands. Seth had been reaching to cover his face but Dean wasn't going to let him hide away. He wanted Seth to hear them and he wanted to know what Seth was thinking. He knew if he kept Seth's hands down Seth would talk. When Seth couldn't hide his shield was to babble and talk. Like the words would protect him.

Roman tips Seth's face to look at him. Roman's voice is soft and firm with authority. "Kitten."

Seth shakes and whimpers. "I left you.. I ran and you couldn't.. you'll leave.. Especially now. You're just toying with me and getting my hopes up."

Dean growls and Seth's head snaps to look at him. Dean looks at him with his eyes narrowed. His hands firmly around Seth's still.

"We are not going anywhere Seth." Dean states firmly. He then looks Seth in the eyes. "I don't care what you have down there.. I don't care about the past right now. I'm not letting you go. I need you to calm down and stay with us. I need you to keep talking to us."

Roman nods. "We're not letting you go."

Seth shakes softly and then whispers. "Everyone else left.."

Dean hums softly. "what you mean?"

Seth pulls at his hands but Dean doesn't let go.

Dean eyes Seth. "Seth talk.."

Seth whispers. "Everyone else who found out.. left. They would just dump me or be cruel. I'm a freak.. I'm not normal."

Dean nods and watches Seth closely. He then cups Seth's cheek. "No Seth.. we're not those people. I know it'll take awhile for you to believe me but we wouldn't be like that. We would never be like that. You left us remember. We where in it for the long haul."

Seth nods and looks at Dean. Roman sighs and pulls Seth to rest against his chest. Seth winces and Dean moves Seth's leg to relieve the pressure on Seth's knee. Dean then shifts and lays his head in Seth's lap. Kevin crawls up and crawls onto couch and onto Dean's chest.

Seth peeks down at Dean and then tentatively touches Dean's hair. Dean grins brightly up at Seth and reaches up. He takes Seth's hand and holds onto it tightly. "So.. the elephant in the room."

Seth nods and whispers. "I'm intersex.. I .. I was always this way."

Dean nods. "I suspected that you where born this way.."

Seth nods and whispers. "I don't know how to explain how this is or why.. I'm sorry."

Dean thinks. "So how... how did you look like you had a package though?"

Seth bites his lip and points to the suitcase. Dean looks over and reaches over. There's something in the front pouch. Dean opens it and blinks when he pulls out a gel lumpy thing.

Seth takes it and shows it to them. It's actually fake looking penis and balls. "I put this.. and.. it looks like I have one."

Dean reaches up and moves it in his hands squishing it. "Damn.. It's like a stress ball."

Roman eyes dean. "it's not a toy Dean."

Dean grins and then looks at Seth winking. "Come on.. when you're upset this would be awesome. My pervy nature wants one of these to play with."

Roman groans in embarrassment and Seth cracks a bit of a smile.

Dean whispers. "I don't.. Don't think I'm being mean but.." Dean doesn't know how to ask.

Seth smiles lightly at him. "I go by him."

Roman nods and kisses Seth's temple. "Alright."

Seth nuzzles in and Dean whispers at him. "So all those times that you had pink shirts.. or booty shorts."

Seth blushes and tries to hide but still says. "I was .. I wanted you to look at me like you did the girls. I just.. was too scared to let you do anything to me. I was scared you would leave me."

Roman snorts. "I thought you just wanted us to walk around with permanent hard ons and now I know that you did."

Seth shakes his head but Dean huffs. "That's evil."

Seth hides his face in Roman's shoulder.

Roman smiles softly and then peeks over at Seth. "Now that we know.. Do you think that .. maybe.. you are through running?"

Seth bites his lip and then looks at him. "just don't leave me.."

Dean snorts and the looks at him. "We're here."

Roman pauses. "what about though Vince and his threat."

Seth bites his lip and looks at them. "I don't.. I don't want to come out to the world.."

Dean sits up. "Meh I got that."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth, Roman and Dean spent the week together and Seth settled slowly into having them back. In fact if he was honest it was the best week in a long time for him. Dean and Roman didn't treat him any different then when they where together over a year ago. They also went to the movies, to the zoo and anywhere else that Seth thought of. Roman and Dean did that just to make Seth feel better and also because Roman actually liked Seth's choice in movies.

Dean whined a lot in the movie but when he settled Seth into his chest and played with his hair, he went quiet. Dean had a need to do something other then just stare at the screen. So having hair to braid was pefect. Roman even ended up laying his head on Seth's shoulder and then all of them where happy.

When it was time for them to leave for Raw though, Seth got scared. He knew they had to go to raw and he needed to let them go. But the fear was present on his face and in his mind that they would go and not come back. Seth didn't want to tell them though since they had enough to deal with.

Seth watches as they pack up and he sits on the bed. The bed last night they shared and curled up together in.

Dean then turns and looks at him. Dean was holding Kevin and rubbing Kevin's ears. "Hey don't worry I got this Vince thing handled."

Seth nods and looks at him. "Alright.. Just be careful. They don't care who they take down in order to get what they want."

Roman watches and then he moves over. He kneels down and takes Seth's hands in his. "You're not scared of that are you?"

Seth shrugs. "He could destroy everything you guys worked for. All because of me and I don't want that."

Roman watches him and then speaks softly. "You're scared we'll leave and not come back."

Dean frowns and sits by Seth. Dean hates this but he doesn't want to take Seth into the war zone right now. He knew Seth was vulnerable and scared and the fear of losing them might be nothing compared to what could happen. Roman though was caving fast and Roman grabbed Deans arm to talk to him. Roman quickly pulls Dean out of the room.

Dean sighs. "He .."

Roman nods. "I know he could be hurt.. but it'll be nothing compared to the hurt if they screw with him and we're not here. Not to mention he still thinks we're not coming back. This isn't healthy for him or us. You will freak out if things go south and he's not there. Hell I would freak out."

Dean caves and then looks at Roman. He knows he's right. Even though he doesn't want Seth in a war zone, leaving him would do more damage then anything. At least if he's with them, they can help. "Think the twins will stay with him while we handle them?"

Roman smirks. "Yes." Roman no matter what enjoys when he wins against Dean. He doesn't get to win often.

Dean eyes Roman and then mutters. "You pack his stuff." Dean never admits defeat never.

Roman grins and heads into the bedroom. Seth is fidgeting and then looks confused when Roman pulls out one of Seth's suitcases. Dean walks in and then helps Seth to stand up. Seth watches Roman and then blinks when Dean helps him dress like he's going somewhere. Dean isn't talking though and is just being his gentle self as he dresses Seth which concerns Seth.

"Dean?" Seth looks confused.

Dean gently presses a finger to Seth's lips as a motion for him not to talk. He then picks Seth up and carries him to the door with him. Seth yelps and holds onto him tightly. Dean sits Seth on a bench by the door. He gets Seth's shoes on and Seth watches Dean. Seth finally grabs Dean's shoulder and whispers. "Dean?"

Dean sighs and then looks at him. "We're not leaving you. You're coming with us. You'll sit with the Twins while we handle Vince."

Seth nods and reaches out. He touches Dean's hair gently his fingers running through it. "That's not why you're acting like this."

Dean looks at him and whispers. "I'm worried you're going to caught in the cross hairs. Roman just.. he made it real. If they let that.. report go. You are going to be the one hurt. You will be the one facing everything and .. I won't be able to do anything about it. I want to wrap you in bubble wrap and keep you safe here.. but I can't. What if my plan doesn't work. What if."

Roman leans against the door way and then speaks firmly. "We won't let them."

Dean looks at Roman and then looks at Seth.

Seth looks at him and whispers. "Dean.. if they do this. They do this. There is nothing you can do or Roman. This is on them not you."

Dean laughs. "I'm the leader.. I .. I should be the one to fix this."

Seth pulls Dean close and sits him on the bench. Then wraps his arms so tightly around Dean that Dean yelps. "you might be the leader but you're not a miracle worker. You might have a plan but it's not your fault if you can't always fix things. I don't blame you."

Dean whispers softly. "I will blame myself."

Roman sits by Dean and smiles softly. "you won't have to. Lets do his plan of yours. I beat that it will work and then from there. We will figure everything out."

Seth nods and then smiles softly.

Dean sighs softly and then nods. "yeah." Dean just hopes his plan works.


	5. Chapter 5

Raw starts with Vince standing in the ring. He motions to the crowd holding papers. "Roman has until the end of tonight to leave the title in the ring."

Dean's music though starts and he stands on the stage. He has his best cocky smirk on his face as he looks down at Vince. He was doing his best to hide his nerves. He picks up the mic and smirks down at Vince. He looks like he owns the world right now just like Roman told him to. He watches Vince and then hums softly. "Hi Vince."

Vince looks at Dean and raises his eyebrow. "Yes Dean. What do you want?"

Dean hums. "Vince you want to screw with us.. we will screw with you."

Vince glares at him. "Oh?"

Dean smile sweetly. "Everyone knows that you can't keep it in your pants. I wonder if Linda and Stephanie would like to know about your latest little escapade."

Vince stops in his tracks and eyes Dean.

Dean holds up a DVD. "I suggest you think about this. Then you decide if you want to continue on ruining someone's life because I will have no problem ruining yours."

Vince growls out. "you wouldn't.."

Dean laughs. "I wouldn't dare? Really.. that's the best you have to say. I would dare. You are threatening my family and I will not and can not just let you hurt them. Seth and Roman are my brothers and my family. I will do anything to protect them."

Vince glares. "if you.."

Dean laughs again. "if I do anything you'll fire me.. right? I dare you to try. I will walk my ass over to TNA with Roman and Seth. We'll sign a contract and make that crap hole of a federation worth something again. Or maybe we'll go to ROH and then ROH and us will beat your ass in the ratings more then any federation ever has. Either way you wouldn't dare."

Vince shuts his mouth.

Dean nods. "So how about you think about this Vince.. and we'll see what you have to say. See you in an hour."

Dean then turns and leaves the stage. He looks at Roman as he gets backstage.

Roman raises his eyebrow. "What's on that DVD?"

Dean hums and then grins softly. "Harry potter.."

Roman groans and then holds his head.

Dean laughs. "HEY you know he's guilty of something the way he's acting so it doesn't matter."

Roman sighs and then leans back.

Dean motions with a tilt of his head. "Lets go see our boy and what the twins are doing. I kept hearing when I talked to Jey that Naomi and Tamina had ideas for dressing Seth up."

Roman then nods and follows Dean. "don't tell him that you took his DVD.. we'll never hear the end of it."

Dean nods and goes to say something. He blinks though when he sees in the locker room. Naomi and Tamina beam happily at them. Seth is dressed up in a pink princess shirt that's to tight he can barely breath and Naomi's booty shorts. They frame his bottom perfectly. The twins and the girls don't care what Seth has. After Dean explained they adopted him back into their fold.

Dean coughs.. "tease."

Roman nods and stares at Seth. "I think.. all my blood is .. yeah... Seth?"

Seth looks up and blushes hotly. "Tamina.. and.. Na.. "

Naomi huffs. "He's adorable and we knew you would like it."

Tamina nods and then eyes him.

Jey and Jimmy are trying to look anywhere but in Seth's direction since they don't want to be killed by either Na or by Dean and Roman for making eyes at their boy.

Dean whimpers. "this is just unfair." He has to put his hands in front of his crotch.

Roman looks at Dean and then snickers softly. Dean tends to get.. frisky when he's gone with out for a long time.

Seth seems to get more courage from the way Dean is reacting and turns around showing them his ass.

Dean coughs and then then heads into the shower room. "I'll be back."

Roman looks confused and then looks at Seth. "You are not fair."

Seth blushes. "They .. they said I looked cute."

Naomi wraps her arms around Seth and then grins at Roman. "No you're hot and this is perfect on you."

Tamina nods firmly and ruffle's Seth's hair. "We need to stick together and well.. Now we have another dress up partner."

Everyone's eyes go wide when there's a shriek from the shower room. Dean comes out a second after wet and shivering. "Don't try a cold shower in there.. it's like ice."

Naomi covers her face and snickers. "See you got him going."

Dean mumbles and heads towards the door. "I'm going to see what Vince's answer is.. Then we are going to the hotel.."

Roman walks over and kisses Seth's temple. "We'll be back."

Seth nods and then yelps when Roman pinches his butt. Roman then follows Dean smirking. Dean stomps out towards the ring.

Vince stops him before he enters the stage. Vince glares at him. "give me the CD.. here.."Vince holds out the report and mutters. "It's the only copy."

Dean nods and takes the report. "We're keeping the DVD.. you keep up your end.. and your little.. affair. Will never see the light of day."

Vince nods and then turns around. "Good because if it does.. Seth is the one that will pay."

Dean looks at Roman. "It worked."

Roman nods. "Yeah for now."

Dean nods. "I'll take it.. now what to do about Seth and his little teasing butt."

Roman smirks. "Lets head back to the hotel and Deal with that. That seems like the best idea of the night."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth holds onto Roman's arm as he's lead into the trio's hotel room. Dean was vibrating and throws his coat on couch. The room was the honey moon suite. Dean had grinned all the way to the room after he saw the front desk person's look of shock. Dean announced in the elevator that they where jealous of him because his boys where the hottest in the hotel. Roman just snorted and Seth just rolled his eyes.

Seth was nervous about this and was using Roman's arm for comfort though the whole ride there though he never verbalized it. Roman for his part seemed fine and seemed to be close to what Dean was feeling. There was a certain excitement in the air.

Roman sits Seth on the bed and whispers. "Seth if you.."

Seth shakes his head immediately his fingers reaching up and tracing over Roman's lips. "I'm nervous but.. I want to Romie.. I want to.. I love you two."

Roman nods and gently runs his fingers through Seth's hair. "We love you too baby."

Dean turns and smiles at his boys. He then nods and whispers. "I love you both." Until the day he dies.. he'll love saying his boys in his mind and out loud.

Roman tucks the strands of hair behind Seth's ear and smiles softly at him. Seth leans into Roman's touch and then smiles softly when Dean presses against his back. Dean's hands nervously run over Seth's sides as if exploring the skin and Seth himself. Seth shivers but calmed by Dean's hands. This is one of the men he loves and they where finally touching him the way he dreamed about. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into Roman's hand.

Roman smiles softly and then draws Seth close. He kisses Seth softly and thoroughly as Seth holds onto his arms. Dean watches and then can't contain himself. He moves and yanks at Seth's pink princess shirt. Roman moves back and watches at Dean yanks the shirt off.

Seth shivers and peeks back at Dean. "Don't rip it.."

Dean raises his eyebrow and then looks at it. "Why would I rip it. I want you to wear it again.. and those shorts."

Roman nods and runs his fingers along the waist band of the shorts. "We need to get you some more of these and.. .. Oh baby boy the plans we will have for you."

Seth blushes hotly and then Dean pulls him to lean back. He nips Seth's neck and supports him as Roman helps him left his hips to take the shorts off. Roman almost whimpers himself when he sees the lace panties that frame Seth's hips. "Remind me to thank Naomi and Tamina."

Dean looks down and then then smirks. "Damn.. We should buy them Chocolate and everything they want to take him shopping and buy more of these."

Roman gently has Seth spread his legs. He runs his fingers along the seem of the panties and Seth gasps softly at the sensation. Dean watches Roman with a evil little grin.

"come on Romie.. I know you can do better." Dean states as his fingers trace over Seth's chest. "I know your talent for making partners scream."

Seth bites his lip and looks over at Roman. Roman smirks and leans over. He nips Seth's lip and whispers. "you'll enjoy this.. I promise."

Seth nods his approval as he watches Roman slowly pull his pants off. Dean shifts Seth so his legs are spread more and he's leaning back. Roman settles between Seth's legs again and runs his fingers along the wet folds of Seth's entrance. Seth gasps softly and then then lets out a whine of pleasure as Roman presses his finger gently over Seth's clit. Roman enjoys watching Seth whimper under his touch.

Roman then shifts down and looks at Seth. "trust me?"

Seth nods and then shrieks as Roman runs his tongue over Seth's vagina. Seth gasps and his hands hold onto Dean's arm. Seth's thighs shake as Roman goes to town.

Dean smirks and nibbles and sucks on Seth's neck. He enjoys watching Seth shake and whimper from Roman's talented tongue. He had been thinking and he want's Roman to be Seth's first. Since Roman was always calmer and more gentle. Dean wants to be Seth's first but he also knows that Seth needs a gentle touch.

Roman looks up and Seth is panting as he leans against Dean.

Dean whispers. "Romie.. you should be his first."

Roman raises his eyebrow and Dean runs his fingers through Roman's hair. "he needs your touch."

Roman leans forward and kisses Dean. "you sure?"

Seth wiggles back and frowns softly.

Dean nips Roman's lip and then runs his hands through Seth's hair. "I want your first time with us to be gentle. Plus... this is fucking hot and I want to watch more."

Seth blushes and hides his face. Dean though pulls Seth's hands away and kisses him gently and thoroughly.

Seth wraps his arms around Dean and mewls. When they break both men's breath are taken away as Roman strips down. He throws his clothes in the corner of the room. Roman then settles between Seth's legs and Seth wraps his arms around Him. Seth kisses Roman and gasps as Roman slowly pushes into him. Dean watches with wide and lust filled eyes as Roman thrusts into Seth. With every move of Roman's hips there's a whine or moan from Seth. Dean watches and groans himself as Seth's sounds take on a higher pitch.

Seth outs a cry as he comes around Roman. Roman groans as he comes inside Seth.

Dean moans softly. "Fuck you two are hot."

* * *

3 months later.

Dean smirks as he watches Seth dance around their shared apartment. Roman was curled up as much as a man his size can in an easy chair reading some book. Since what happened with Vince and taking them as lovers. Seth seems to come into his own. He was happy and also he seemed just more confident. It's like the character he was playing on TV was really him again. The spoiled brat of a lover that would move heaven and earth to make sure the people he cares about have everything they need. Seth was also happy. So where Dean and Roman.

Then there was the fact that Seth was also exploring things. Such as wearing skirts and just being himself without shame or fear. Roman and Dean embraced it. In fact Dean had to admit he loved when Seth wears panties or skirts because it made Seth happy. Also it was hotter then hell.

Seth wasn't out to the public and he probably never would be. The word wasn't ready for an intersexed Wrestler.

Roman looks over at Dean and shakes his head. "you have that dopey grin on your face again."

Seth peeks over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean shakes his head and then motions to them. Both men move and curl against Dean. Dean sighs contentedly and then speaks softly. "I just was thinking how lucky I am."

Roman nods and kisses the top of Dean's head. Seth kisses Dean's neck and settles close. Dean smiles softly and then can't help but think that he is the luckiest man on the face of the planet.


End file.
